Strawberry Fields
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 2nd in Happy Days series. Don't have to be read in order as there is no continuity. Rose and the Doctor have happy days they go strawberry picking. Short, nondepressing fics


Strawberry Fields 

2nd in the Happy Days series. The Doctor and Rose have happy days together. Don't have to be read in order as there is no continuity between them. Happy non-depressing fics.

Happy Days Series So Far:  
**1st- I Do Love To Be Beside the Sea Side** – Rose and the Doctor go to the beach  
**2nd – Strawberry fields** – Rose and the Doctor go strawberry picking

* * *

'Doctor!' Roses' shout awakened the Doctor instantly. He blinked away the last remands of his dreams of giant hedgehogs and apple pie. He jumped out of bed and ran down the Tardis corridor towards the shout, he wore only his pyjama bottoms, he didn't have time to pull his top on – he needed to protect Rose.

'Doctor!' The shout was louder and the Doctors' feet pounded on the cold metal floor of the Tardis as he ran towards the kitchen. He ran inside the room seeing Rose – he was ready to fight off what ever evil was threatening her. She stood there with a spoon sticking out her mouth, a jar of Marmite in one hand, her hair was pulled back in plaits and she wore a white tank-top and shorts pyjama set splattered with hearts. She grinned at him

'Morning sleepy-head' she called out as she stuck the spoon back into the jar. The Doctors' heart was pounding and he was gasping for breath from his frantic run

'Where's…the…danger?' he managed to wheeze between gasps for breath. Rose frowned

'What danger?' she asked bemused.

'You said danger!' he exclaimed. Rose furrowed her brow thinking back

'Nope – I just said Doctor' she told him smiling. He stared at her dumbfounded

'You mean you're not being attacked?' he exclaimed. She giggled before walking up to him, she put her hands on his shoulders

'I think it's sweet you came so quickly' she told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

'It's nice to know I have a purpose' he muttered. She laughed before poking him in the ribs

'So did you want me for anything?' he asked rubbing his face 'or do you just enjoy yanking me out of sleep and nearly giving me a heart attack?' She smiled

'Nearly giving you a heart attack?' she asked curiously.

'Yep, what do you expect? One minute I'm eating pie with hedgehogs the next thing I know you're screaming like it's the end of the world' he told her solemnly – but his eyes sparkled. She grinned at him and hugged him

'You big old softie' she teased. He held her close loving the feel of her on his bare chest

'So what did you want?' he finally asked. She looked confused for a moment then remembered

'Oh! We're out of strawberries' she told him. The Doctor glared at her

'All this fuss for strawberries!' he exclaimed. Rose looked at him sheepishly

'Can we get some more?' she asked in a small voice. He glanced down at her

'And this couldn't have waited until the morning?' he asked. She shook her head

'Nope' The Doctor sighed

'Fine, I s'pose we could get some more'

'Thank you!' Rose exclaimed hugging him tighter

'We'd probably better get dressed' the Doctor said slowly untangling himself from her arms

'But I do like you this way' she teased as he walked out of the room. He turned to raise an eyebrow at her before disappearing through the doorway – Rose collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Five minutes later the Doctor heard pounding on the door

'What?' he called out

'Doctor'' she called sweetly

'What do you want?' he asked knowing the tone of her voice.

'Can we go strawberry picking?' she asked like a child who knew they were already spoilt

'What, you mean in a field? In the dirt? On our hands and knees?' he asked dumbfounded unable to see what was wrong with the pre-packaged ones

'Yep' she called back – he knew if he could see her she would be pouting, he also knew if he he didn't agree he would never hear the end of it

'Fine' he called back. He grinned when he heard Rose squeal with delight before jumping up and down.

They stepped out of the Tardis into a Norfolk strawberry field. The Doctor wore his suit trousers, Wellington boots and a plain vest stop – Rose had giggled when she saw his boots asking if he'd ever been strawberry picking before, his answer was of course not. Rose, on the other hand looked stunning, his heart had stopped when he saw her, she wore a white cotton dress that came down to her knees showing off her tanned skin. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled back off her face with several escaped curls dancing around her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight and the Doctor suddenly felt that strawberry picking was deffinatly a very good idea.

They walked out into the fields carrying baskets to carry the strawberries in, Rose could tell that the Doctor felt very stupid carry the basket by the way he held it at arms length and as far away from him as possible. Rose couldn't help but giggle into her hand

'Yes Miss Tyler?' he Doctor asked – she just shook her head and ran ahead as he chased her. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her from behind, she squealed in delight as she turned around to face him

'Come on then!' he exclaimed 'Lets get berry busy!' he joked, she would have cringed if she wasn't having such a good time. When their baskets were full, their clothes mudded and their hands stained with red juice they decided they had enough strawberries. They reclined into a nearby hillside with their baskets of berries, Rose giggled as they slowly, teasingly fed the berries to one another. When most of the berries were gone and their faces smeared with strawberry juice they decided they were satisfied. Rose lay back into the Doctors' arms listening to his heartbeats. They both felt like lazy cats basking in the afternoon sun. The Doctor gently wrapped a loose curl around his finger and watched as it sprung back into shape

'So, enjoying yourself?' he asked warmly. She beamed up at him

'More than anything' she told him happily. He smiled before he pulled her into his lap, she screamed and lent on his shoulders to steady himself

'So Rose' the Doctor begun but was cut off by Roses' screech as it began to violently hammer down rain, the Doctor couldn't help but laugh at the look of total shock on Roses' face. He jumped up and grabbed her hand

'Come on then!' he told her as they began to run through the rain storm and back to the Tardis. By the time they finally reached the Tardis the Doctors' hair had been flattened against his head and Roses' dress had turned see-through – the Doctor couldn't help but smile. She began to ring her hair out with a sigh

'So Rose, enjoy yourself?' he asked grinning manically, she beamed at him

'Hell yeah!' she exclaimed. The Doctors' laugh filled the air as he knew he would endure anything – strawberry picking, running in the rain, even paddling in the grotty sea of Southend just to see her smile.

* * *

:-)

Like?

Review?

Please?


End file.
